


Surprise!

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: A birthday cake...with a twist, A little bit of chocolate sauce..., Gary's 45th Birthday, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mark has a surprise, Naked Mark Owen on top of piano, Oral Sex, this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gary's 45th Birthday and he's just arrived home from spending five days in Manchester. After a quiet family celebration with their two children, Mark finally gets to spoil Gary in his own special way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something which was written quick for Gary's Birthday tomorrow. The idea came from this Jonathon Ross interview - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmaBLEpn7Nw - 
> 
> "Have you ever tried do that with food, though?"

Glancing over at the clock which is fixed onto the wall opposite, Mark's eyes almost bulge out of his head. Instantly a rush of panic washes over him. "Oh sh...sugar." Eyeing up the small child who's currently standing on a pink plastic chair with a face full of random paint splodges, he strides over towards her. "We need to get you dressed, Daddy is due home any minute _now_." Helping Daisy down from the chair, he takes hold of her hand. "Elwood? Elwood. Come and help us put this banner up, please." Peering his head around the kitchen doorway, he notices his Son peacefully playing away on his Xbox.

With a frown, the fair haired boy stands to his feet and walks into the direction of his father. "But...I was about to complete the next level!" He sulks.

"I promise you can play _after_ the party. We just need to get this up and then we can get dressed." Stepping onto the child sized chair, Mark holds tightly to the paper banner which Daisy and Elwood have spent the morning working on. With the help from the two children, the banner successfully hangs on the kitchen wall (which took several attempts and half a roll of sellotape before Mark was satisfied).

"Why is there flowers on it?" Elwood comments whilst standing back and scrunching up his face.

"Daisy painted them on."

"But Gary doesn't like flowers."

The young girl's lips pout and a frown grows on his face. "Yes he _does!"_

"It looks stupid!"

Mark shakes his head and double checks the banner is secure. "Gary is going to love it. I know he-"

 _"You_ look stupid!" Stamping her foot, her elbow hits against Elwood's arm. Instantly the boy pushes back, almost making Daisy fall into the paint pots.

"Hey! Enough you two! I want no arguments today I mean it! It's your Dad's Birth-" Taking a wrong footing, Mark's foot ends up stepping into a large pot of yellow paint. The coldness shoots up his leg and his stomach drops. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Feeling the paint soak through his sock, his trousers are ruined. Before anyone is able to speak or move to help, the sound of the front door closing catches their attention.

"Daddy's home!" Excitedly Daisy runs into the living room to greet her Father.

"Oh...oh please no." Mark groans and Elwood continues to giggle at the state of his Father, which doesn't help in the slightest. 

"I'm home! Ah, 'ello princess!" Within seconds of Gary walking into the house, Daisy is in his arms before he can even blink. "Where's Marky?"

"He's in the kitchen. He's _covered_ in paint!" The little girl giggles, causing Gary's eyebrows to rise and frown by her comment.

"And so are _you,_ by the looks of things." Gary smirks and taps the end of his daughter's nose. Planting a kiss on top of Daisy's head, he decides to go and investigate the kitchen. "Marky? Babe I'm h-" As soon as Gary lays eyes on his boyfriend, it's impossible to hold back the shock and his laughter.

Standing just inches away from him, is Mark Owen dressed in his favourite pair of jeans, with the right leg completely covered in yellow paint up to his shin. His hair is a entire mess, almost like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards and a nervous looking grin fills his face. _"Surprise!"_ Holding his hands up above his shoulders, loudly Gary chuckles whilst placing his daughter back onto the ground. Just as Mark's about to give his boyfriend a welcome home hug, a sound interrupts them. Turning their heads into the direction of the sound, the banner falls off the wall and lands in a heap onto the floor, causing both Gary and Elwood to fall around laughing.

  
Yep, Gary's definitely home.

 

**\-------------------**

 

"Are you sure your Mum is OK to babysit? I hate loading them onto her at the last minute." Chewing his bottom lip nervously, Mark continues to fret. At the last minute, Mark's parents bailed on them when it came to babysitting the kids, (his Dad has got flu for the third time since Christmas, well, _manflu_ to be precise, and they didn't want to risk passing it onto the kids).

"Babe, you've been moaning the entire journey there and back. Come on, stop complainin'." Peppering kisses down the brunette's neck, from earlobe to his shoulder blade, softly Mark moans by the delicate touches. Gary's been unable to keep his hands to himself since the journey back home. "...I've missed you." Sadly he pouts, in the exact same way Daisy does.

"Hmm..." Closing the door once the pair are inside, it doesn't take more than a few seconds until Mark pulls the blonde in for a kiss. It's a gentle, lingering kiss. Carefully Gary curls an arm around Mark's tiny waist, closing the gap in between their bodies. "Just because it's your birthday, Mr Barlow...doesn't mean you can tell me what to do..." Pulling away first, Mark whispers against his boyfriend's lips. Running his fingers down Gary's tightly fitted shirt, faintly he smiles whilst brushing his fingertips against the chest area.

"Speaking of _my_ birthday..." Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, cheekily he wiggles his eyebrows. Without even needing to say much more, Mark knows what Gary has in mind and already he's starting to become aroused.

  
"Well..." Removing his hands away from the blonde's frame, a lopsided grin graces his lips. "...I better give you _your_ present, before anything else..."

Pausing for a moment, Gary frowns. "You've already given me my present though?"

Softly the smaller male laughs. "Go and wait upstairs, I'll call you when it's ready." Shining Gary with a toothy grin, excitement grows in his eyes.

"Er...right OK." Still feeling incredibly confused, Gary obeys the instruction. Just before he's able to disappear upstairs, teasingly Mark pinches his arse and chuckles as he rushes towards the kitchen. _Typical._

\--------------------

Twenty minutes have passed since the last time he saw Mark. With heavy feeling eyelids, he begins to feel his age, maybe even older. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gary's hands are cupped in his lap and his legs swing in time of his gentle humming (just to keep himself awake).

"Gaz? Gary? I...I...erm I'm...ready." A voice echos from the hallway.

Suddenly the tiredness is removed from Gary's body in an instant. _"Finally!"_ He mutters to himself. Jumping off from the bed, he almost stumbles down the stairs due to the excitement, he feels like a child on Christmas morning. "What more could Mark possibly have planned? The night is _almost_ over." He questions himself. After such an amazing day spent with his boyfriend and two children, there's nothing more he wants to have on his 45th Birthday. Well, maybe there is one thing, but Mark seems to have something better in mind other than sex.

A knot forms in Gary's stomach as soon as he reaches the last step. The house has become strangely quiet since Mark disappeared to prepare the surprise, it's unusual for _this_ house to be so calm, even without the kids. Any second now he's expecting Mark to jump out from around a corner and scare the life out of him, that's exactly something Mark would do. Edging closer towards the studio door which is slightly ajar, the nerves continue to rise, he isn't in the mood for games, even on his birthday. "Mark...? Are you in 'ere, lad?" Pushing the wooden door open with his palm, quietly it squeaks. Tilting his head around the door frame, his eyes immediately notice the outline of a figure near his piano. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, it takes a moment or two until it registers in his head. "O...Oh...my...Christ!" Within a matter of seconds his mouth flies open due to the shock of the sight opposite him. 

 _"Surprise!"_ Lifting his head, he peers up at a _very_ shocked Gary Barlow. Laying on flat on his back on top of the Steinway, not a single item of clothing is on Mark's body, instead, he has various marks on his skin, which is hard to make out what exactly they are through the darkness of the room. Nervously Gary shuffles into the studio to take a closer look at his boyfriend's _surprise_. "...I know how much you like chocolate...and cake...and well...my body, I guess." Breathing out a laugh, he looks down at his naked body. "... _So_ I thought I'd combine the three..." Sliding his finger against his thigh, he places his finger into his mouth and sucks off the chocolate sauce. "Mhmm." Pointing his finger into his friend's direction, sweetly he smiles. "Want to try?"

It feels as if Gary's feet have been glued to the floor, his eyes continue to bulge out of his head over the view in front of him. Sure, Mark's had some crazy ideas over the years, but covering his body in chocolate sauce and cake? That's taken it to a whole new level. "Fuckin' hell..." Softly Gary whispers, which sounds more like a gentle moan. With legs feeling like jelly and shaky fingers, he sits down onto the piano's stool and grips to Mark's ankle. Eyeing up the small cake which sits over the top of his navel, he feels his stomach begin to rumble. "...What...what flavor is the cake?"

"Victoria sponge. I didn't want to go to over the top with chocolate-"

"So you decided to _cover yourself_ in it instead?" The blonde breathes out a faint laugh.

"Hey, if you don't want to eat me, I'm sure I can find someone who-"

"Don't you dare!" Abruptly Gary cuts him off before running a finger across his lower stomach, noticing the whipped cream squirted around his lower area, he licks his lips and purrs. "Jesus..." Removing the small cake away from Mark's body, he doesn't hold back any longer. Taking a firm hold of both of his ankles, he pulls him closer towards his face. Gently he presses his tongue against Mark's burning flesh, before delicately brushing away the chocolate. Starting at his kneecap which has a star painted on, he works his tongue towards his thigh, removing the chocolate trails. 

"Have you read what it says?" Mark half moans, half squeaks by the feel of Gary's talented tongue. 

Sucking his tongue back into his mouth, his eyes scan Mark's body. Tilting his head onto one side, he reads the messy chocolate writing on the man's skin. _'Happy 45'_ has been placed on his chest and, _'bday Gaz'_ is on his abdomen, also a single _'X'_ rests on his left thigh.

"...Wow..." Warmly Gary smiles down at his boyfriend, who reflects the same look on his face. "I wish I had a camera on me right now...shame me phone is on the bed upstairs...I'd love to have this image handy when we're apart...mmm..."

"Don't you bloody dare, Mr Barlow! I don't want this sight plastering all over the web. Christ the papers would have a field day!"

"I'm sure the fans would love it though..." Mischievously he smiles whilst sucking and licking away the word _'bday'_ from his torso.

"And I'm sure they have a good enough imagination as it is. This is for your eyes only."

"Mmhmm..." Gary's lips vibrate against Mark's skin, causing him to wiggle underneath him. "I can live with that..." Sinking his teeth into the _'X'_ on his thigh, sharply Mark yelps by the unexpected feel. Circling his tongue around the male's navel, it starts to get lower and lower, until finally he's able to taste the whipped cream.

Snapping his eyes closed, Gary's tongue begins to tickle him and he feels himself start to get hard. "...Eat up, Birthday boy..."

Sliding his hand around Mark's semi hard erection, he forms a fist around it as a smile plays on his lips. "Better than blowing out candles any day." Smugly he comments. Without allowing Mark to scold him or laugh over his lousy joke, his lips cover the head of the man's dick.

 _"Fuck..."_ He hisses through clenched teeth.

Tasting Mark's moist tip against his taste buds, he feels himself start to get hard all over again. Taking a firm hold of his boyfriend's cock, it slides deeper into his mouth half inch by half inch. "... _So_ good, Marky..." Gently he nudges his cheek against the wet tip, whilst his hand squeezes the visible bulge showing in his tight trousers. Watching Mark squirm on top of the piano, his tongue teases the sensitive skin and traces the veins. 

"Suck me..." Mark orders with a groan. Even though it is _Gary's_ birthday, he's going to be in charge for now... and later...Gary can do whatever he pleases. This is just the beginning. Holding the older man's face, he forces himself back into the warmth of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat in seconds and testing out his gag reflexes. Ever since getting together back in the early nineties, Gary's always been incredible at sucking cock, there's no doubt about that. No wonder he can always hit those high notes so perfectly.

Unbuttoning his jeans, he brings them to rest around his thighs and rubs himself into the same speed as his mouth is working Mark. Hitting the back of Gary's throat multiple times, his hand flies to the back of the blonde's head and runs his fingers through the golden strands.

Stars violently spin around Mark's head and he's unable to keep his eyes open for much longer. Pulling away from the cock briefly, Gary swiftly removes his shirt and discards it behind him. Now shirtless, their bare torso touch whilst they search for one anothers lips. "Been needin' this all day." Muttering against Mark's lips, their cocks brush up against each others, causing Mark to shudder from the ongoing pleasure.

"...The night is still young...and so are you...Mr B." Sucking Gary's bottom lip into his mouth, it creates a slight squeak sound.

Nuzzling his nose against Mark's, lazily he smiles down at his lover. "I like the sound of that..." Pressing his lips firmly over the brunette's, their moans become faint vibrations. Passionately kissing, sneakily Gary slides his tongue inside Mark's mouth, allowing him to taste the sweetness of the chocolate. The kiss merely lasts a few seconds as their stomachs become sticky from the chocolate sauce, which brings Gary back down to reality. _"...But..."_ Kissing the side of Mark's mouth, he starts to snake down his lover's body. "...I need to finish you off... _first._ " Pulling the leather stool to the left hand side of the piano, he takes a seat and pulls Mark closer.

With his cock bobbing in front of Gary's eyes, loudly Mark groans as soon as he's swiftly taken to the back of his throat, without warning. "Oh...f...fuck..." Dropping his head backwards onto the shiny paintwork of the piano, his toes curl and his back arches. Feeling Gary's nose nestle against the dark hairs above his cock which rests fully inside of his mouth, it soon gets too much to handle.

Feeling himself get incredibly close to his limit, he bucks his hips up against the blonde's light stubble cheeks, _needing_ and _wanting_ more, almost forgetting that this is after all, Gary's night. Silently he makes a promise to himself that he'll make it up to him once they're inside the bedroom. He's just missed his boyfriend during his five days of absence, which makes his selfish needs become acceptable, not that Gary's complaining though. 

Scratching his nails against the piano's lid, he notices that one of Gary's eyelids have snapped open by the sound of him damaging the best thing he has in his life (well, Mark and the kids do mean more to him than a piano, but still, he loves it more than he should).

Tasting the pre come in the back of his throat, very slowly he allows his lips to slide back down the shaft, tortorously slow infact. Massaging Mark's balls in one hand, with the other, he continues to thrust it against his own throbbing dick. Feeling himself swell, he squeezes his eyelids shut. "Mark..." Shakily he whimpers.

"B...ba...bastard!" Loudly Mark stutters, feeling the cold air hit against his dick which is coated in saliva. It only takes a couple more strokes of Gary's palm, until Mark finally surrenders. Squirting his load onto the blonde's bare chest, his mouth drops open. "Oh...oh...my god!" Feeling his body shiver and shake from his orgasm, for a minute or two Mark freezes on top of the piano, still feeling Gary's warm contact wrapped around his throbbing, sensitive cock, pumping out every last drop. Hearing Gary's soft cries, causes his head to lift. "...You're...amazing...Mr Barlow..."

Looking all smug and pleased with himself after his own orgasm, his face begins to glow through the dull lighting. "My turn?" Excitedly he asks. 

Sitting up on the piano, the small cake hangs on the edge. "...You've got to eat your cake first..."

"With the amount of sugar in that bloody thing, we're going to be at it all night." Sinking his teeth in his bottom lip, he reaches for the cake.

 

Mark shakes his head and playfully rolls his eyes. Watching Gary happily tuck into his cake, he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is awfully rushed and isn't my best work, but thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
